Anna and the Snow Queen
by Monkey Blues
Summary: After saving Hans from the clutch of the 'evil' Snow Queen, Anna should have been able to live happily ever after. Yet, why does she keep coming back to that Palace in the Mountain? EDIT: Four Parts Story. Elsanna, not as sisters.
1. Prologue

"Why _exactly_ are we doing this again?"

"We need—" A step forward. "To rescue—" Another step. "My true love!"

A gruff voice groaned loudly behind her. "I still don't understand how you could get engaged with someone you've just met!" he shouted amidst the fierce blizzard around them.

Anna rolled her eyes, "I've told you before! You can if it's true love!" Another gust of icy wind swept through her face. The Princess shuddered, what is happening up there anyway? Arendelle had always been a Kingdom with severe winters, but never to this extent. Not to mention, that 'now' was supposed to be summer.

* * *

Perhaps a few explanations are required. Anna was the Princess of Arendelle, the sole heir to the throne. After the death of the King and Queen a few years back, she became the only surviving member of the royal family. Following their will, to protect the Princess, gates and doors of the castle was closed off until she is of age. Last week was her Coronation Ceremony. Needless to say, after years of confinement, she was ecstatic.

Even though, admittedly, she almost dropped the ceremonial cane, everything else went smoothly. The party was festive, the food's divine (the chocolate, yum!), and of course, the dance. Making the exception of Duke of 'Weaseltown' (she's not sure about the name, Kai kept using this one), er, unique moves, everyone else's were super fun!

Then as if to make her night more perfect, she met Hans. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. They danced together, played around the castle all night, sharing stories about each other, pulling pranks on the guard… It was all that Anna had ever dreamed of. So when he kneeled down before her, and asked her hand for marriage, there was no other answer except for a loud 'Yes!' Nothing can be more perfect than that day.

Yet a week after they announced their engagement (Kai profusely begged her to reconsider saying that she just met him and all, but she knew it was true love), a rumor began to spread across the Kingdom. Tales of creatures covered in snow kidnapping children. A beautiful palace made out of pure ice. The name 'Snow Queen', whispered among the people in fear and awe. She was said to have a beauty like no man ever know, skin as pale as snow and cold as ice. Those who dare to step into her land would be struck down, their heart frozen and their body turned to statues.

Anna was enraptured by the stories. When she told this rumor animatedly to Hans while they were planning the menu for the engagement party, the Prince smiled (handsomely). Then he stood up and kissed Anna's hand, earning him a blush, and told her that he would venture to North Mountain to meet this Snow Queen who has captivated his fiancé so. Perhaps he could even invite her to their party! Anna wanted to leap in on the idea, but she did also heard the more sinister rumor of the Queen, "Are you sure it will be okay?" she asked worriedly, taking his hands unto her.

Hans moved his palm to her cheek, "Of course. I would do anything to make you happy." There was something off with his gaze and smile, something that was not… the Hans that she knew. But she didn't dwell on it for too long and sent him off with a smile. He went with a few soldiers and two men volunteered by the Duke of Weaseltown (yes, she preferred this name).

Not two days passed, an earsplitting rumble came from the top of the North Mountain. Anna ran outside as fast as she could, finding a black cloud looming over the mountain peak. It was soon clear that something bad had happened. The warm wind of summer soon turned into a biting gust of winter. Snow poured down relentlessly. A crackle resonated from the fjord. The water began to freeze solid, and quickly spreading throughout every surface. Something was really, really wrong.

Anna broke out of her stupor and quickly thought of Hans, "No no no no no! Hans!" she shouted and immediately ordered for her horse. When Kai came out to stop her, she shook her head and commanded him to take care of Arendelle. Then, she galloped her horse as hard as she could to save her beloved.

* * *

On the way, she met the Ice Deliverer Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven. After some persuasion (bribery), he agreed to help her. Although, he was very rude, questioning her decision to be engaged to Hans on their first meeting. It's true love!

And that is how they managed to end up in this situation. "It's no use! The wind is too strong!" the tall man shouted, his voice muffled by the ferocity of the storm. "We won't be able to make it! There is no other way but to turn back!"

Anna didn't give up, even though she couldn't even take another step forward. "No, we've come so far. We won't leave without Hans!" she declared confidently, or at least she tried to. An optimist she may be, but she could recognize a desperate situation when she saw one. Then an idea struck her. She cleared her throat and screamed out as loud as she could, "Snow Queen! Please, I'm Queen Anna of Arendelle. I am here for my betrothed, Prince Hans! Please stop this blizzard! Whatever it is that we have done to offend you, let's resolve it peacefully!"

Kristoff put his hand on her mouth, "Are you crazy!? She's the one who caused all this, right? And you're calling out to her!?"

Anna slapped his hand away, "We're already on her territory! She should have already noticed that we're here! What else to do than to try to talk to her?" True to her reasoning, the blizzard subsided, leaving out a clear path ahead of them.

Kristoff's jaw hanged open, "Oh, wow. Did not expect that."

"What did I tell you?" she said smugly. To be honest, she was quite surprised herself. Perhaps all that rumors on how cruel the Snow Queen is, was baseless stories after all.

The man sighed, "Okay, okay. But we still have a mountain to climb, so…" He looked up at the way before him, "Too steep, we need to use a rope to get up there. I'll climb first, wait here okay?"

Anna grumbled but nodded her head. She chose to sit on the rock near where Sven was. Scratching the reindeer's neck, she found herself imagining how the Snow Queen would be. How does she look like, she wondered. Or does she like chocolate? Does she truly live in a palace made of ice? Is she alone? She snapped her mind, no, no, this is not the time to think about her! Hans! Yes, Hans! She should be worried about him. Not long after though, a rope was thrown down with a shout, "Come on up!"

The young Queen instantly tied the rope around her waist and climbed up. She wasn't really used to this kind of activity but she enjoyed it. The adventure. How the unknown would make her heart race. She also knew that it was not the time for sightseeing, but she couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the scenery she saw beyond the wall of Arendelle. It was sublime, and she never knew winter could be so beautiful.

When she almost reached the top, Kristoff grabbed her hand and hoisted her up. "There ya go. Come, you should see this." The man gestured for the girl to follow him. What awaited her was far beyond her expectation. The rumors were true, but did not quite do it justice. Yes, it was a palace made of ice. But the sheer beauty of it. No words could ever describe _that_. Overlooking the cliffs, standing tall and proud, isolated from the outside world.

"Oh my." Were the only words she could come up with.

"I think I might cry." The Ice Deliverer breathed in while taking off his hat in respect.

"Go ahead." Anna said playfully, her eyes never leaving the magnificent building. "I won't judge." She swore she could hear him sniffed. But before both of them could reach the door, the ground shook violently. "Whoa! What the—"

From the pile of snow, raised a monstrous creature. Much, much taller than any men, with arms that could send anything flying in one strike. Its eyes were hollow, yet somehow still capable of sending a deathly glare to the trespassers. "Oh boy." The hulky man gulped, "Now is a good time to start running."

But Anna didn't move, she only stared at the towering giant. The creature drew near to where they're standing. "Anna! Come on!" Kristoff shouted while pulling her. "No, no. Wait." She replied calmly, taking the man's hand on hers. "Trust me."

"Can I say that it's not easy for me to trust your judgment?" he protested, but stopped moving all the while.

The creature voice boomed, "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT."

_It's capable of speech_, Anna thought, _fascinating_. She felt strangely calm, like this… whatever this is, would not harm her. Which is quite weird, considering that it looked like anything but peaceful and most likely couldn't wait to throw them off the cliff. "I am Queen Anna of Arendelle. I'm here for an audience with the master of this place." She declared steadily while taking a few steps forward, looking straight at the creature's eyes (or what she supposed was its eyes).

As if as an answer, the door opened behind the giant. The creature grunted but moved to make way. "Thank you." She said sincerely while walking towards the door. But when Kristoff tried to follow, the creature's arm blocked his path. "YOU. STAY."

"No way I'm going to let her go alone!" he exclaimed. Before he managed to do anything though, Anna assured him, "I'll be okay. Wait here." She said, walking in without waiting for Kristoff's answer. The door slammed shut behind her.

She didn't even have the chance to worry about a way out. Her breath was taken right away when she saw the inside of the palace. It was… stunningly beautiful, a work of art. The most talented sculptor in her Kingdom wouldn't even come close to create anything like this. Everything truly was made out of ice. The walls, the floors, the stairs, the lamps, the statues… They were definitely not constructed by human hands. The only possible conclusion was, of course, magic. A very exquisite magic.

"What is your business here, Queen of Arendelle?" a commanding voice rang throughout the hall. Anna gasped, looking around to search for the speaker. No one was there.

"Are you… the Snow Queen?" she asked uncertainly, though she realized quickly how stupid that question sounded.

"I have been called by many names. But yes, I believe your people referred to me with that title."

She gulped, yes, she knows what she's going to do, ask for Hans and the others back and get out of here. Yep, she could do this. No problem-o. _Here goes nothing_. "May I see you, face to face?"_ What? Why would I say that?_ No, no, no, she doesn't need to see the Snow Queen. She just needs to make sure Hans is safe!

The answer was not immediate. _Is the Snow Queen hesitating?_ The young girl thought. Why? She didn't think that she pose any threat to her.

"Yes, I suppose that it is only polite to talk while looking at the other persons eyes." The door at the top of the stairs opened softly. Anna didn't need any more proof of invitation. She ran in, taking care not to slip over.

Another magnificent sight awaited her behind the door. An intricately carved chandelier hung in the center, illuminating the room with gentle glow. Walls of ice reflecting the light, constructing a stunning sparkle. But what caught her eyes was the throne across the room. More specifically the occupant of said throne. All imagination she had about the Snow Queen was thrown out. None could compare what her eyes saw. None.

Hair as fair as snow, eyes, blue as a glacier, pure white skin. Dress flowing elegantly (the cut was quite low, Anna noticeably observed), which she suspected was not made by any tailor hand. The Snow Queen's stare was steady, calculating, seemingly not sure of the stranger in front of her. A raised eyebrow decorated her delicate face. Wait, stare? Oh! Anna realized that she has been staring for quite a while. The palace, though made of ice, did not affect the warm on the young girl's face.

"Are you quite done?" a voice soft as silk (Anna tried unsuccessfully to stop describing the other woman like this) filled her ear.

The newly crowned Queen was tempted to devote her mind committing the lips movement into her brain, rather than to process the question. But fortunately, her reasonable side won this round. "Oh, uh, yes! I'm done! No, no, I mean, I can stare at you all day, but it would be rude. But no! That's not what I was doing! It's just that your hair look amazing! Not that I have been checking it out or anything, oh no. And… I think it's better if I shut my mouth now." _Is this palace really made of ice?_ Her cheeks were getting warmer and warmer, _because it's seriously getting hot in here._

Steadying her gaze to the person sitting on the throne, she found that the Snow Queen is… shaking? _No, is she… laughing?_ But since no sound could be heard, perhaps the right conclusion would be that she was trying _not_ to laugh. _That's a good sign, right?_ Anna couldn't help but to smile along.

When the Snow Queen seemed to regain her bearing, she spoke again, her tone soft, "Thank you. You also look beautiful."

Anna bet that she could run all the way to Arendelle, squealing in happiness. "Oh, no. You look beautiful-er. I mean not fuller, because you're certainly not. You have a very nice body. No, no! That is not what I was going to say. What I meant is that you're gorgeous— Wait, what?" she probably really need to stop talking.

This time, the Snow Queen truly laughed. The sound was music to the younger girl's ear. Perhaps making a fool of herself is not necessarily a bad thing after all.

Wiping tears from her eyes, the older girl took a deep breath. "You are quite… amusing, Queen of Arendelle." She steadied her voice, attempting to get back to their problem. "But—"

"Anna." The young Queen interrupted. "My name is Anna. Not Queen of Arendelle or anything fancy. Just Anna."

The older woman complied. It has been a long while since she laughed so freely. It felt… nice. "Anna, then. May I ask, what is your business here?"

Anna composed her mind, trying hard to concentrate, "I'm here to find my betrothed, Prince Hans. And a few of my soldiers. They were last seen going to this place." She bit her lips, "And also… Are you the one who brought winter to Arendelle?" She answered evenly. _Focus Anna! You're here for Hans!_

But it seemed like she has said the wrong words. Snow fell down from the ceiling and the temperature dropped drastically. She could see how the Snow Queen's hand gripped her throne tightly. "Ah yes. Those _men_ are under your order, are they not? I almost forgot." She smiled, but there was nothing friendly about it. "Tell me, _Anna_," she sneered, "Why did you order those men to come here? To slay the wicked Snow Queen?" She stood up, approaching the younger girl. "And now that they have failed, you came, playing the innocent girl to finish the task yourself!?" A pillar suddenly rose behind Anna, followed by lances of sharp ice shooting towards her, pinning her clothes to the pillar. One stopped directly right before her neck. She could hear herself whimpering.

"You dare come to my home and attack me!?" she shouted, her hand poised forward, ready to give that little push to the lance.

"No, you're wrong! That is not why they came and especially not why I'm here! I have never wished for any harm on you!" the girl shouted, trying to free herself but to no avail.

The Snow Queen stopped right in front of her, her face scrunched in anger. "You still dare to lie!? After what your men and your _betrothed_ have done!?"

_Have done?_ Anna thought, looking at the fuming expression of the other Queen, a sinking feeling struck her stomach. She braved herself, "What have… they done? I swear I only told Hans that I wanted to see what you are like! And perhaps invite you to our engagement party!" she realized how silly that sounded now. But she wasn't about to start lying. "Please, tell me. What have they done?"

The Snow Queen looked uncertain, but she did melt the lance that was aimed at Anna's neck. "You… truly do not know?" she questioned doubtfully.

Anna nodded, "Yes, I… I'm sorry if they have done… anything to you. But I assure you that I have never… and never will, wish for any harm to come to you. Please, you must believe me." She looked straight to the other woman's eyes and begged for her to understand.

"I… see." Whatever it was that she saw on Anna's eyes, it convinced, or at least made her trust the younger girl enough to free her from the pillar. She raised her right hand, "Come, let me show you then." Anna looked at the raised hand and nodded. She leaned her cheek on it. It was pleasingly cool.

Almost immediately, a stream of vision entered her mind. Hans proclaiming he came in peace as a representative from Arendelle. The Snow Queen shutting the doors, ordering them to go away and leave her in peace. Hans ordering the men to attack, claiming that denying his entry is the same as an insult to the royal family. The ice creature awoken and fought off the men. Hans triumphed by slicing one of its feet. The Snow Queen, surrounded by the soldiers. Hans declaring what a monster she is, and how her power will only bring danger to Arendelle. The Snow Queen unleashed her power in anger, trapping all of them easily and putting them in the dungeon. Hans cursed and promised that the people of Arendelle will soon seek retribution. The Snow Queen stood on the veranda, looking down on where Arendelle stood and cast her magic, enveloping the land in eternal winter.

Then the vision stopped, the Snow Queen's hand fell limply on her side. Averting her eyes, "Do you see now, Queen of Arendelle?"

Anna was close to tears. She could not believe of all people, sweet, gentle Hans would do any of this. There was perhaps some misunderstanding. But she knew that there was one thing which she cannot forgive her fiancé for. "You—" Anna started and gently grabbed the Snow Queen's hands, "You are not a monster." _If you are, then you wouldn't look so sad._

The older girl snapped her eyes back to her. Her eyes wide, her mouth opened. Yet no sound came out, clearly not knowing what to say.

Anna considered their still clasped hands and the silence as a cue for her to continue, "And I'm sorry that my… fiancé, attacked you. And for everything that has happened. I swear that as long as I am the Queen of Arendelle, my people will never harm you." She took a step forward, reducing their distance. Anna noticed how the Snow Queen's face was adorned with a few freckles, hidden by the paleness of her skin. "And if you don't mind… Can I be your friend?" she asked tentatively with a small smile.

At that word, the Snow Queen snapped out of her stupor and pulled her hand while stepping back. Anna slapped herself mentally, she has said something wrong again! "We can't." the woman said sadly, turning her back on her.

"Why?" she asked, not giving up.

"We just… can't." the Snow Queen repeated, "I will free your fiancé and all your men. Just do as you promised and leave me alone. Do not worry, I will thaw Arendelle."

Anna was unsatisfied with the answer. She saw the sorrowful look on the older girl's eyes. It didn't feel right that someone should suffer that way alone.

"But—" she tried again, but a powerful gust of wind blew towards her, "No, you can't—" She was having a hard time speaking, the push was getting stronger and stronger. But there was at least one more thing that she must know! "Your name!" she shouted with all she had, "Tell me your name!" The Snow Queen turned towards her, their eyes met. _There. That look again. Why do you have such sad eyes? _

"Elsa." she uttered in a small voice, "My name is Elsa."

Before Anna managed to say anything back, she was thrown out with the door slammed behind her. She noticed on how the wind slowed down, softening her impact against the snow. But the most important thing for the young Queen was that she heard her. _Elsa._ "Elsa." She tasted the name on her lips. It felt right.

* * *

On the way back to Arendelle, Hans told her stories of how he was captured, even though he came in peace. How hideous the treatment him and his men received. What a monster the Snow Queen was. He was worried sick, because he knew that she would come for him if he didn't come back and he did not want to put her in danger. So he tried his best to escape, but behold! She was the one who saved him instead!

Anna just smiled at his story. When he asked her how exactly did she managed to rescue him, she just grinned cheekily and told him that she succeeded in convincing the Snow Queen that this was all a big misunderstanding and that we would leave her in peace. His stare was questioning, but he just nodded and praised her diplomatic skill. She didn't tell him about what she saw through the Snow Que—, no, _Elsa_'s magic. She did not know which one of them to trust. Has Elsa tricked her? Or was it Hans who lied? Sweet, gentle Hans? _Beautiful, sorrowful Elsa?_

As promised, Arendelle was thawed. Their return was celebrated by the people, the brave Queen and soon-to-be King's victory against the evil Snow Queen! A story for generations! But Anna quickly excused herself, explaining that she was tired. Hans was worried and asked if she wanted his company. However, she just shook her head, and slammed the door on his face. It was rude, but her head was spinning and nothing made sense anymore, so she couldn't care less. She probably going to regret it tomorrow, but for now she needed some rest. Before the darkness took her, a pair of sad eyes flashed through her mind and a name fell on her lips.

"Elsa."

* * *

A calm week passed by. No sudden winter, no new rumors being spread. It was quite strange. The peacefulness. Anna's mind keep wandering to that one brief meeting and what it would be like if she could just convinced the other girl to accept her friendship. Yes, perhaps she could try again. It's not like she promised her not to return there or anything like that. All her works were already finished too. Like she said, it was a strange, peaceful week.

She packed away some food, but then realized. How is she going to get there? A horse is too slow in snowy area.

"Hey Anna! What are you doing, pacing around over there?" Kristoff called out from his new sled, courtesy of the Queen. Sven huffed in greeting while proudly showing off his 'Royal Ice Master' medal to whoever passed by. "I think you're starting to scare the kids. How long have you been doing that? Don't you have any formal, queen-y stuff to do?" he asked scratching his head.

The man realized how Anna hadn't been herself these past few days. Something had happened with the Snow Queen, that much was certain, but the problem was she just won't say what. The only thing Anna did regarding that problem is forbidding anyone from entering North Mountain without her direct permission. Oh, he wasn't sure if this is related or not, but her engagement with Prince Hans had been postponed. The Prince was being a gentleman as ever, smiled charmingly when she announced the news to the people. But Kristoff swore, there's just something off with that man.

As if she just saw a reindeer for the first time, Anna eyes went wide and she sprinted towards where they're standing. "Sven! I need your help!" Even the reindeer was shocked and took a few steps backward.

"Hello to you too, Anna! Nice day isn't it?" Kristoff said playfully, looking at the girl who is currently in a staring contest with Sven. "Shhh, I'm talking to Sven right now! Please, Sven? I really, really need your help!" The reindeer tilted his head but then quickly neighed in approval.

"Really? You two are just going to ignore me like that?" the Ice Master whined. "Where are you going any— Whoa!" Anna jumped in the sled while throwing her bag. "North Mountain!" she shouted while taking Sven's reign "Let's go buddy!"

"Oh, I'm coming too— Yikes! Slow down! There's people on the street!" Sadly, his protest fell on deaf ears. "Okay, okay! Just tell me one thing, what're you going to do there?"

Anna took in a deep breath, "I'm going to meet Elsa."

Kristoff nodded, but then creased his face in confusion, "Wait, who's Elsa?"

* * *

A/N: There goes the first chapter! What do you guys think? Olaf will enter the stage in the next one! Oh, if anyone wondering about the title, I took it from the Japanese version. Not sure why, but they changed it to 'Anna and the Snow Queen' (アナと雪の女王). Hearing them speaking in Japanese were quite funny.

Random rambling: Heard a random kid who sat next to me in a cafe sang 'Let It Go'. Hopefully the mom didn't notice me leaning my head towards her kid! My sister also told me that her boss' kids also sing this song whenever she came by her house. Which is pretty awesome, considering English is not our first language. Then I realized that Frozen would probably going to be the same for these kids as Lion King, Mulan, Pocahontas, etc are for me!


	2. Chapter 1

Anna lifted her hand to knock. But before her fingers could collide with it, she cringed and let it fell over limply to her side for the umpteenth time. Then she took a deep breath, resolving herself once more. Yet, for some reason, seeing the engraving on said entrance brought the hesitation back again. She groaned in frustration and started pacing around. _Calm down Anna. Just get in there, say hello. Hey there, Elsa! Do you think we can be friends? I've been thinking about you every day since we've met! No, no, I sound like a total creep. What about; wanna play together? Wait, what am I, 5 years old? _

Kristoff munched another chestnut with a bored expression. As entertaining as it is to watch the scrawny girl trying to make up her mind, they really don't have all day. "Do you want me to knock?" he offered. Anna shook her head vehemently, "No! I'm the one who want to meet her so…" she sighed, turning to face the door. "Okay, I'm doing it!" she declared, before quickly faltered again with her hand hanging in the air.

It was the Ice Master's turn to groan, "Just knock!" he shouted impatiently. They have been standing here for an hour!

"I know!" she shouted back. But her hand dropped down yet again, and she bumped her head to the cold surface instead, "Why is this so hard!?" she screamed hopelessly. However, it seemed like the bump was hard enough to be counted as a knock, and the door swung open slowly.

"It opened." Anna said, surprised. She was afraid that Elsa would lock her out. "It's open!" she squealed in delight to her best friend. Kristoff nodded excitedly, "Finally! Let's go in!"

Before he could though, the younger girl stopped him. "No, wait outside! Elsa doesn't really like a crowd!"

Kristoff face fell, "Aw, come on! I didn't get the chance last time! I mean, it's a palace made of ice! And ice is my life!"

"Please? If she doesn't throw me out this time, I'll ask her if you could come in, okay?" she pleaded, feeling a little bit guilty. The man did take her all the way here without too many questions and she was grateful for it.

He took off his hat and sighed, "Fine, I'll just sit here and sulk by myself."

Anna grinned and hugged the bulky man briefly before walking in, "Thanks, you're the best!"

* * *

Elsa knew _she_ had come since the girl took the first step into the mountain. The real question was, why did she let her? She could bring down blizzard, ferocious enough to drive the young girl away. Or an army of ice creatures to block her way. But she didn't, and that's precisely what scared her. The Snow Queen took in a deep breath, _Remember, conceal, _she repeated the mantra on her mind, _don't feel._ She breathed out, _Don't let them in._

* * *

Unlike the first time she was here, Anna didn't need to look far before finding Elsa. The fair-skinned woman was already waiting for her on the top of the stairs.

Perhaps the young Queen should have noticed the guarded expression on the older girl's face. Or the stiff posture. Or that her hand was gripping the rail so hard, it wouldn't be strange if it shattered. Or the fact that she was looking at anywhere but her.

But she was so happy and nervous, that it took her everything to just say hello, "Oh, wow. You look amazing." Or failing to do even just that. She didn't seem to realize what she had said either, since she just stared at the other woman like she just found that there was indeed another human in this planet. A lovely one at that.

That took Elsa off guard and her expression slipped for a moment. However, she quickly steeled herself to tell the younger girl to leave and never come back. She opened her mouth to convey exactly that but what came out instead, was a simple, "Hi." The thought that counts indeed. Before she managed to correct herself, Anna beat her to it.

"Hi— hi, me?" she asked, uncertain and flustered, "Oh! I mean, hello!" she waved her arm weakly. Is there a nearby hole around here? Because if there isn't, she's going to dig one so that she could bury herself in it. "I mean, wow, you look beautiful today! Not that you're not always beautiful," she did an inner facepalm at the words she said, "But it's been a while since I saw you and you look even more gorgeous in person than— I'm shutting my mouth now." Where is that hole?

Elsa smiled at the display. Perhaps this young Queen truly is as innocent as she looked. But no matter, she quickly dismissed the thought. She's doing this not just to protect herself but others as well. At least she would be as gentle as she could at refusing, "It is lovely for you to visit." She saw Anna's eyes brightened up. "But," and her shoulder quickly sagged down disappointedly in succession. It was quite comical if she didn't feel like she just kicked a puppy. "You must leave. It is not safe for you to be here." She said sternly.

Of course, the girl didn't give up that easily. "But, I've just got here." She reasoned, "I promised there is no one else here except for me and my friend, Kristoff, who's waiting outside."

Elsa nodded, "I know. But you must leave." She shook her head, "_Please_ leave." She pleaded instead, "I do not want to force you out." A cold wind blew past Anna as a warning.

"But—" she tried again, which was quickly cut off.

"You know I'm capable of doing that." She said giving the other girl one last look before turning her back on her, not wanting to show her face. Why does she feel like she wants to cry? "There is nothing you can say to change my mind."

Anna stared at Elsa's back. _Then why do you look at me like that? With those sad eyes? _She looked so frail, so lonely. _I just want to be your friend…_ Her eyes burned in determination, if talking won't work, then…

Everything went silent, no sound of the other girl leaving. Elsa sighed, she really didn't want to do this. But before she could warn the girl again, a soft impact struck the back of her head. It was something wet and cold. Something that she's very familiar with. Did she just—?

When she looked back, she saw the young girl smiling sheepishly with a pile of snowballs ready on her side. "Oops?" she said, not looking regretful at all. Though when Elsa didn't respond, Anna did get a little worried if she had gone too far. But the older woman had said that nothing she says would matter, so, resolving herself, she took another snowball, and threw it as hard as she could.

It stopped midair, just before it hit the intended target. Elsa raised her hand and the once fist-sized snow, rapidly grown into a humongous one. Anna gaped at the display of magic. She considered running away but she was trapped, well as cliché as it sounds, by Elsa's stare. That was the first time she looked directly at her eyes since she came. In the end, she opted to beg for mercy, "I yield?"

Elsa just raised her left eyebrow, as if saying, "Really?"

Anna gulped and closed her eyes, bracing for the incoming onslaught. But nothing happened. Confused, she took a peek, "El—" That's when the snowball descent. Mercilessly so.

The young Queen sputtered some snow, which had turned into water, from her nose and mouth. When she at least freed her head from the pile, she managed to admit, "Okay, I deserved that." She laughed and shook her body, like a puppy trying to dry herself. When she look up however, Elsa was leaning on the veranda with another snowball ready on her hand and a smug smirk, "Are you _really_ challenging me to a snow fight?"

_Oh,_ Anna realized, _she is oddly competitive about this._ And she swallowed hard at the expression the other woman is making. She was sure that the snow around her had melted from how hot she felt. She turned her attention to the _item_ on her bag instead, before she let out something embarrassing. She pulled out a red box, with Elsa's inquiring stare never leaving her.

She presented it to the snowball-wielding woman, "Truce?"

Elsa, guessing what the box contains, licked her lips. She dismissed the 'bullet' from her hand and nodded, "Truce." But it also sobered her up. "I mean, no! Don't come up!" she shouted when Anna was at the base of the stairs. "I think… it really is time for you to leave." What is she _doing_? But it really was… fun. It has been a while since anyone would… It doesn't matter, Elsa concluded. Nothing mattered except for her to be alone.

Expecting the younger girl to be disappointed, she was surprised to see a smile on her face. "Okay. I will put the box here." She complied while taking a few steps back, her eyes never leaving hers. "But!" she cheerfully exclaimed, "I have ordered this delicious chocolate cake and I'm going to make sure that you taste it too!"

Elsa gawked at her. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Sensing what she wanted to ask, Anna grinned widely, "Yep, I will return!"

* * *

Kristoff had already half expected for Anna to get thrown out, so he wasn't really surprised when it did happened. What's weird though, instead of being depressed, she was grinning widely. "Uh, did you hit your head in there?" he asked while helping her up. Anna just shook her head, her eyes never leaving the now closed door. "We're going to be the bestest of friends!" she declared confidently. Kristoff almost felt sorry for the Snow Queen, and carried his grinning best friend to where Sven is waiting.

* * *

The third visit went by relatively quick. Anna dropped off the promised chocolate cake and apologized profusely because she couldn't stay for long. There was a sudden visit from neighboring Kingdom and her presence was required.

Elsa felt both relieve and disappointment. And also touched, since the young Queen still somehow managed to deliver her promise.

* * *

The fourth visit was a week later. Kristoff couldn't come with her this time, but he did lend her Sven. She told the reindeer to wait for her and gave him a pile of carrots to occupy him. She climbed the cliff with less struggles now. Perhaps that's why the Ice Master trusted her to go alone.

Without stopping to catch her breath, Anna ran towards the towering ice palace. No matter how many times she saw it, it was still as magnificent as ever. She knocked the door gently, and it opened. Taking a deep breath, she entered.

Elsa was already there, peering over from the top of the stairs. She scrunched her eyebrow, as if trying hard to solve a difficult puzzle. Before Anna could greet her, she spoke first, "Why are you here?" she questioned, confusion clear in her tone.

Anna just looked at her and smiled, "Well, hello to you too." She answered lightheartedly.

Elsa shook her head, "I'm serious." She said, not backing down. "Why do you come here? You're a Queen. You have a fiancé and your friends. You are surrounded by the people who loved you. So, why are you here?"

The younger girl wasn't fazed at the slightest. Instead, she cleared her throat, and with an exaggerated bow, she declared in a theatrical manner, "I am greed. I crave for all the love in the world, and shall never stop until I hold them in my grasp."

Elsa eyes were wide, "That was…" her words hung on the air. She never expected that the young Queen of all people would know about it.

"Oh, you recognized it?" Anna asked in excitement, but then smiled sheepishly. "To be honest, I don't really remember the story or even the book title. But for some reason, I always remembered that particular verse."

"A play." The words were out before she had realized she said it. On Anna's questioning look, she explained, "It was a play. A very old one actually. I'm… surprised you knew about it, let alone remember one of the dialogues."

"Well, years of confinement were the cause, I suppose." Anna smiled, but it was more of a habit than an expression of happiness. "I think I found that text on my father's study."

Elsa felt a stab on her heart. The young girl was always so cheerful that she almost forgot what happened to the Arendelle's former King and Queen. She didn't know how to respond.

Noticing the other woman's uneasiness, Anna waved her hand frantically, "No, no! Don't worry about it! It happened quite a while back anyway. I'm okay now."

The older girl still didn't look convinced. Not knowing what else to do to lift the awkward atmosphere that suddenly pressing them, the young Queen decided to use it to her advantage. There were times such as this that she would display her unexpected cunningness. "Welll... there is this one thing that could probably cheer me up."

At Elsa's questioning look, she grinned her widest, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

It was the seventh visit that perhaps truly changed their relationship. In the last few meetings, the two girls had been making snowmen in all shapes and sizes. Elsa could make them move around, but none of them were 'alive' like the one Anna first saw. The older girl explained that she wasn't sure why that particular one was different, because she made him while in panic. Anna didn't ask why she was in such a state.

The young girl hummed cheerfully when she jumped down from Sven, preparing herself for the climb. But suddenly a gentle breeze stopped her, she knew it was not an ordinary wind. She had become quite the expert in identifying Elsa's magic.

"Elsa?" she called to no avail. She decided to follow the flow of the wind instead. What awaited her was… astonishing.

What was once a gap between where she stood and the ice palace, stretched a beautiful stairs made of, as expected, ice. It certainly saved her a lot of time to reach across! The fact that Elsa build this for her made it that much more wonderful. She took her time in crossing the bridge.

When she did enter the palace, Elsa was already waiting for her as always. "Thank you." Anna thanked her sincerely. "It's really beautiful and sure is making it easier for me to get here!"

Elsa just nodded without saying anything. She appeared a little bit more fidgety than usual. To be honest, she still wasn't sure that making the bridge was the right thing to do. Because it becomes a _physical_ evidence that she welcomes the other girl here. In a way, she truly does. She enjoyed her company and would find herself daydreaming from time to time, on what they would do _together_ the next time she visits. Yet it also scared her. What would happen if the young Queen never comes back anymore? Worse, what if her power hurt her?

Noting the older girl distraught expression, Anna decided to not talk about it. For now, anyway. She instead changed the topic to the one she had been dying to ask since their last meeting, "So, have you decided on a name?"

The question snapped Elsa's attention back to her and she let out a small smile. Anna loves that expression. The older girl walked down the stairs, with her gaze on the, some might say, weirdly shaped, snowman standing in front of the fountain. "Yes, I have." She answered while kneeling down behind _him._ "His name is Olaf."

Anna nodded enthusiastically while walking towards them, though she made sure to keep some distance. "That's a cute name!"

Elsa didn't really notice however, she was fixated on trying to move the snowman's arms. When she got hold of it, she cleared her throat, and with the most child-like voice she could imitate, "Hi! My name is Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

It was so adorable that Anna could only stare at both of them for a few seconds. In a nutshell, her brain short circuited. And when that happens the only thing she could do was _act._ She suddenly jumped and hugged Olaf as tight as she could while laughing, surprising Elsa, "Aw, I love you too Olaf!"

This was the first time they have been so close since Anna came to rescue her fiancé. Even when they were making snowmen, there had been a distance between them because Elsa just helped with her magic. But now… Elsa knew she should have stepped back. But she didn't. She was, ironically, _frozen_ in place.

Anna took that reaction as a good sign and tentatively reached out to one of Elsa's hand that was handling the snowman's arm. It tensed up, but since she didn't retract it, Anna decided to go on with it. She placed it on Olaf's head, entwining their finger together. Worrying that she would break the moment, she decided to stay silent. Relishing the sensation as much as she could.

Surprisingly, it was Elsa who initiated the next move. With her free hand she gripped Anna's other and lifted it up. As if it was the most precious thing in the world she gazed at it with such intensity that made the younger girl's face lit up. Mesmerized, she brought it closer to her face and softly kissed it. If Anna was blushing a second ago, her whole body is on fire now. It was such a gallant act and so, _so_ different from when it was Hans who did the deed. She should have been disturbed on how much she preferred Elsa's than her own _fiancé's._ But her brain didn't really work as it supposed to at that time.

The moment was broken when Elsa's eyes were suddenly filled with fear and her voice frantic, "Anna, let my hand go!"

Still in a bit of a daze, the Queen wasn't really sure what the other woman was talking about. "Huh?" she asked dumbly. Elsa shouted again with a terrible horror in her tone, "Anna! Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

Anna looked down to their entwined hands on Olaf's head. It sparkled. _Wait, what?_ A cerulean glow enveloped their hands, sprinkled with white dusty particles. It didn't feel like it was trying to hurt her though. "Elsa, it's okay." She said trying to calm her down. She must have had a death grip, since Elsa had tried to pry her hands off with no success.

"No, you don't understand! I can't control this— Please, just let go!" she begged her, tears threatening to spill out.

It was strange, but she felt like she knew what's causing the magic to ignite. "Elsa!" she shouted back, trying to get her attention. When Elsa stopped panicking, she smiled soothingly, "It's okay. Whatever this is, it's not hurting me. See?" Anna put on her best 'okay' face. That seemed to calm her down a little. "Then what is happening?"

As if as an answer, Olaf began to shake. That made Anna, reluctantly, let Elsa's hand go so that they both could step back. Then when nothing else happened, she let out a nervous chuckle to the equally confused Elsa, "Ookay, that was weird."

Suddenly the snowman jumped up, and opened his eyes, startling both of them. With a bright smile he greeted the two wide-eyed woman, "Hello everyone! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Looking back now, perhaps what she did was a little extreme considering after all she had encountered, it was only a harmless talking snowman. But what happened, happened. Anna shrieked and kicked his head with a precision that would make any soccer player jealous.

After they all calmed down and proper introductions were made, the three of them sat together on the stairs. "Whoa, you're really alive!" Anna said in wonder while keep hugging Olaf from behind. Now that they had passed the creepy part, the snowman did look adorable. He nodded happily, "Yeah, isn't it just awesome? Now I can't wait to go to the beach!" Anna chuckled at that. He sure likes warm stuff for a snowman. "What do you think, Elsa?" she asked the older girl who had been quiet. Noticing how she never shifted her gaze from Olaf, Anna called her again, "Elsa?"

That seemed to do the trick. She snapped out of her reverie and composed herself. "Am I really the one who made you?" she questioned in astonishment at the snowman. Olaf nodded, "Yeah, …don't you remember?"

Elsa's face broke into a big smile, the happiest Anna had seen her so far, and leaped forward to hug him. "I made you!" she shouted happily. Since Olaf was at her lap, Anna was automatically included in the hug which she returned with equal enthusiasm. "Aw, I love this!" he exclaimed giddily.

"You really are amazing, Elsa." Anna said after a while, beaming, "You brought Olaf to life!"

The older girl shook her head while taking Anna's hand in hers, entwining their fingers once more. "…No, _we _did." She kissed her fingers in such adoration that Anna couldn't help but to smile with her reddened cheek. She let out an inner squeal.

_This is the best day ever!_

* * *

After that particular event, Elsa became much more comfortable around Anna. So on the eighth visit, Anna got a full tour of the ice palace. She would never admit how tempted she was to lay down on Elsa's bed and bury her face in the pillow.

* * *

On the tenth visit, Anna told Elsa that she won't be able to come again anytime soon, because Kristoff needed Sven to go somewhere for a few weeks. She felt a little bad that Elsa's crestfallen expression made her somewhat happy.

Then the older girl told her not to worry, and that if she still wishes to visit, she would provide a proper transportation for her. Anna held herself back to _not_ jump her (in the most innocent way), and chose to grab Elsa's hand timidly instead. To her satisfaction, she didn't let go.

* * *

On the promised day and time for the eleventh visit, Anna waited on a secluded place, right outside of the city. She waited excitedly for what kind of transportation Elsa would send. She didn't wonder for long, since sounds of a sledge approaching could be heard along with Olaf's chirpy voice, "Hello Anna! Nice day isn't it?" he greeted her, his personal snow flurry following him.

Anna almost faint in awe. The sledge itself was beautiful, obviously made with magic since she doubted anyone could make an ice sculpture so stunning (and would stay solid in autumn). The seats comfortable and she had a feeling that Elsa wouldn't mind if she stretched her feet there, unlike Kristoff. But the… creatures that pulled it were something else. It was… wolves. But not like the ones that habited the forests of Arendelle, these two were made from snow and much, much bigger. Their eyes were shining red. She wondered if Elsa made them so, so that they would intimidate anyone who would come near.

"Olaf! This is awesome!" Anna squealed excitedly while hopping in. The sledge slowly starting to move.

The snowman nodded but then sighed, "Yeah, but it would be better if Elsa could make them in another color, don't you think? Maybe yellow? Oh, not yellow! Yellow and snow?" he made a disgusted sound. He kept talking about anything and everything on the way which Anna responded with equal fervor.

* * *

The morning of the twelfth visit, Hans announced that he needed to return to his Kingdom for one of his brothers' wedding and asked for Anna to come with him. However, she refused his invitation, claiming that she couldn't leave Arendelle. The Prince nodded understandingly and bid her goodbye with a small kiss on the cheek.

Anna placed her hand on the spot where Hans just kissed her. She still blushed whenever he did it, but she couldn't help but to compare it to _hers_. And found it… Anna didn't dare to put into words just yet. But perhaps the fact that she was more excited with the prospect of being able to visit _her_ more freely rather than saddened at her fiancé's leave were a hint enough.

* * *

Before she managed to slip off for the thirteenth visit, she was caught by Kai who carried a bag with him. She was afraid that he had more documents for her to sign, but that was not why he called her. "Queen Anna, please wait for a moment." He asked softly. "Before you go, would you be so kind to carry this with you?" The old butler opened the bag, showing her what's inside. It was a crossbow, complete with its bolts.

Anna stared at the content, "Why?" she asked, taken aback by the request. Nothing had ever happened to her when she visited Elsa. Why would she need any weapon? Kai didn't look deterred. "There are some rumors… Unsavory whispers, that there are bandits roaming the mountains."

The Queen scrunched her face. He knew that she knew there are no such things. Elsa would have already chased them off if it was true. Yes, she knew that he knew about her trips to North Mountain. "Kai, I need you to be honest with me. If you're worried about… _her,"_ she whispered not mentioning the name or the title, "Hurting me, you don't need to. She won't."

Kai just shook his head, "No, Your Highness. It is not her that I'm worried about." He confirmed, "You look _truly_ happy these past few months, that I knew she could be trusted." Anna wondered on why he emphasized that particular word, but didn't get the chance to ask. "Would you do this, just to ease a worried old man heart?"

Anna couldn't really say no after that. She did have some basic training in using it (she started when she was 14, after begging the Guard Captain for months). She slung the weapon to her back and put on the belt that holds the bolts. "I'm off then." She said with a smile while running off. The old butler really wished that nothing will happen to that child.

* * *

"So what do you think? Don't I look dashing?" Anna asked, showing off her new 'looks'. Elsa just raised her eyebrow, "I believe princes usually carry a sword, do they not?"

Anna put her tongue out, "Good thing I'm a Queen then."

They spent the rest of the visit reenacting epic tales with Anna as the hero(ine) and Elsa (who was rolling her eyes all the while) providing the 'evil' monsters. Olaf was, of course, the damsel in distress.

* * *

On the seventeenth visit, Elsa looked especially nervous. Olaf went out somewhere with his 'brother' who he called 'Marshmallow' (which in the end, what the others called him too since Elsa never named him). Anna had been talking for a while, but it was obvious that there's something bothering the older girl. She gave up with her story, since it would only get a single word answer. "Okay, Elsa. What's wrong?"

"Hm?" the older girl asked back, "What do you mean?"

Anna shook her head, "It's pretty clear that your mind is elsewhere. …It's okay to tell me you know." She said hopefully, "Well it's okay if you don't want to. I mean, it's not like I'm good at giving advice or comforting people. And I understand if you don't want to tell me because I probably couldn't help. But—"

Elsa was touched by the younger girl's concern, so she took a deep breath and cut her off, "No, Anna. It's not that." She said, reaching out for her hand. It had been quite a while since she could freely touch someone like this, and she wanted to relish it as much as she could. And Anna's face always seems to turn red when she does, so that's a plus.

She conjured up a white cloth which the younger girl watched with excitement. She always looks so happy when she saw her magic. "I have a gift for you." Elsa confessed at last. Anna squealed in delight at that, "You know I love gifts! That's what's been bothering you?"

She took another deep breath, "I'm afraid that you won't find it… appropriate."

It was apparent that the older girl was nervous. Anna smiled comfortingly, and entwined their fingers together. "I would love anything from you." She told her sincerely. She did a victory dance on her mind when she noticed a light blush on her cheek.

"Okay." Elsa nodded and gave her the cloth. "Open it."

She did with much eagerness. What she uncovered took her breath away. She held the item up, "This is so… beautiful." She said in awe while observing the details. Elsa's magic mark intricately carved on its surface and a single snowflake dangled from the bracelet. "I—I don't know what to say. This is…" she gave up searching for the right word, "I'm speechless. Why were you worried about this? You should be proud!"

Elsa winced and lifted up her free hands. There was an identical bracelet on her wrist. Anna's eyes went wide, "We have matching bracelets! This is amazing!" she squealed loudly, obviously happy. "Oh Elsa, you don't need to worry about this! I'm happy!"

"There's more." _Here it is_. "Do you trust me?"

The answer was swift, "With my life."

Elsa saved her tears of happiness for later, "Put it on." She told her gently, which Anna did. "Don't be alarmed."

"With what?" the younger girl asked in confusion.

It didn't have to be a kiss. A touch from her was all that's needed. But she did it anyway, bringing her lips to Anna's wrist, letting it linger a little bit longer than necessary. At least that earned her a blush. Soon though, her magic mark began to spread from where she kissed the younger girl.

"Elsa, what—" she asked, clearly surprised. But Elsa just shushed her, "It won't take a minute."

Anna nodded at that and let the magic flowed inside her. It felt strangely good. As if a part of Elsa was in her. But it was over as quickly as it began. "Wow, what was that?"

_The moment of truth_. "Look at your bracelet." Elsa pointed to her own wrist. There was a white… thread coming out of it. She turned her gaze at her own, the same thread was there. She realized what's happening. The bracelet is connected! "Is this—?" she wasn't sure how to phrase her question.

However, Elsa saw the bewilderment and the stunned face as something else, "It is too much, isn't it? I don't know what I was thinking." She said quickly, reaching for the piece of jewelry, "Don't worry, I will take it off."

"No!" Anna vehemently refused while covering her wrist, which startled the other woman. "I'll never take it off." But then she corrected, "Except when I'm searching for your gifts! You can't know what and where I'm buying before I give it to you!" Then she smiled and added more seriously, "Thank you. I—There's no word to describe how I feel right now."

Elsa shook her head, "No, I was afraid that you would think it was too much." She confessed, "After you told me about what your butler had said… It's better safe than sorry."

Anna groaned, she was totally thinking of _another_ reason. Which she berated herself for even considering _that_. "Yeah… I almost forgot about it."

The older girl looked at her smugly, humor evident in her tone, all trace of distress gone, "Why do you think I gave you this particular gift then?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" she answered while trying to change the subject, "This is the best gift I've ever received! And it's not even my birthday!"

Elsa smiled knowingly, but decided not to push the matter. "Whenever you need me," she whispered softly while leaning forward to gently bump their forehead together, "Just call my name and I will come."

* * *

The young Queen did felt like she was being watched for the last few weeks. But she didn't want to worry anyone needlessly, so she just shrugged it off. However, she did do more practice with the crossbow and would always make sure that that it works perfectly every morning.

* * *

"The newest report, Your Highness."

The Prince accepted the parchment and dismissed the courier with a wave of hand. He read the content swiftly. When he was done, he rolled it back and put it neatly on his desk. He stood in front of the window, gazing at nothing in particular with a calm expression. The only sign of his anger was the bleeding hand and the remains of the wine glass on the floor.

* * *

It was on the twentieth visit that Hans would return and winter came. Anna was depressed. With the weather and her fiancé here, she wouldn't be able to visit Elsa as frequent as before. She went to meet her that morning anyway since there was still time before the ship's arrival.

She explained the situation to the older girl miserably. Elsa just looked amused, "Shouldn't you be happy that Hans is back?" she asked neutrally. Though Anna could hear a strain when she mentioned her fiancé's name.

"I should, shouldn't I? I don't know. There must be something wrong with me." She sighed. To be honest, she barely thought of him when he was gone. Anna knew she should feel guilty about it, since she couldn't even be parted from Elsa for an hour before she wanted to run back to the palace. "So that's why I wouldn't be able to visit as much." She sighed resignedly.

Elsa mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?"

She cleared her throat, "How about if… I'm the one who come to meet you?"

Anna was stunned for a moment. "Bad idea?" Elsa nodded to herself. "I shouldn't even— "

"No, that's a great idea!" she scrunched her face, puzzled, "Why didn't we do this before?"

"I only like to… come out in winter." She admitted a bit bashfully, "So if I accidentally use my power, it won't be too noticeable."

The younger girl nodded at that, "Oh wow. You. In my place! This is awesome!"

Elsa chuckled at that, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

_A/N: Heya there! I have a good and bad news for you guys. The good news is I managed to finish this a day early! The bad news is, this story is longer than I planned it to, so I couldn't finish it in the second chapter, even though I said it's going to be a two shots. Sorry, guys. This will be a four chapter story instead, with the last as an epilogue. Hopefully you guys would stick around until the end! Thanks for reading! A shout out to all who follows/favorite/review this, you guys always make my day!  
_

_Oh, and I wrote another story called __**Tales of Frozen Spirits**__. I appreciate it a lot if you guys could check it out too! It's an eventual Elsanna, but this time as sisters (yep, romantically). Though it won't really focus on the romance. I'll be one happy monkey if you guys could drop a comment over there too! _

_To __**Leonie:**__ Thanks for the review! Yeah, I did not expect to ship the two of them since I only watched Frozen for Idina Menzel. And bam! I'm obsessed with them now ;) Haha, and this is probably not a good thing, but I didn't really feel guilty shipping them even though they're sisters. My own sister (whom I love in a platonic way) and some of my friends ships Sam/Dean so I'm pretty used to it. But glad you enjoy this!_


End file.
